Nuit d'Orage
by LightofMoon
Summary: Une nuit, de l'orage, des souvenirs.....OneShot inspiré d'un poême de Stan Rice Léger Slash HPDM sous entendu....


C'est un One Shot ( le premier soyez indulgent...)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Slash sous entendu...

Résumé : Une nuit, de l'orage, des souvenirs...OneShot inspiré d'un poème de Stan Rice

* * *

Petite ville d'Angleterre. Milieu de la nuit.

Il se réveille en sueur. Il est complètement paniqué. Il a entendu ce bruit, ce vacarme horrible qui l'a tiré du sommeil. Une horrible douleur lui perce le cœur.

Il se lève. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. C'est plus fort que lui. Ses jambes ne lui répondent plus. Il enfile une de ses robes de sorciers qui traînent à coté de lui. Il sort de la chambre et il descend les escaliers. Sa main se pose sur la poignée de la véranda. Il l'ouvre. Un pas, puis un deuxième. Une gifle trempée le fait frissonner. La violence de la pluie est à peine supportable et pourtant il continue. Il est au milieu de la pelouse, pied nu. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinent dans son dos. Une mèche lui retombe dans les yeux. Il a froid, il a peur et il a mal.

Il ne bouge plus. En regardant bien on peut distinguer des larmes qui se mêlent aux gouttes de pluies sur ces joues.

Il gémit. Tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent à la figure comme si il était prisonnier de sa propre pensine.

Il revoit sa mère, pleurant, suppliant. « Ne le frappe pas, il n'y peut rien si il n'aime pas l'orage. Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur ce n'est rien, ça va passer, tout fini par s'arranger tu sais. »

Elle le regarde, elle ment, elle a pris le coup à sa place, une fois de plus.

Il faisait exactement le même temps lorsqu'elle est morte. Un éclair vert en plein cœur et elle s'était écroulée sous la pluie. Il aurait du recevoir cette éclair, c'est à lui que son père le destinait, mais elle s'était mise devant lui. Et il avait passé le reste de la nuit accroché à son corps alors que l'orage continuait à se déchaîner.

Il faisait exactement ce temps là la nuit ou il avait tué son père. La nuit ou ils avaient triomphés mais au prix de combien de souffrance ? Ils étaient restés prostrés pendant des heures au milieu des cadavres, couverts de sang.

Il faisait exactement le même temps le jour ou il avait enterré son parrain. Il avait 18 ans alors. Il sortait juste de sa scolarité et il avait vu son seul repère périr sous la colère d'un mangemort n'acceptant pas la chute de son maître.

Il y'avait toujours eu une nuit d'orage pour lui enlever ceux qu'il aimait. C'était sa malédiction. Et chaque nuit d'orage il revivait le drame de son existence. Le drame d'une guerre qu'il n'avait pas souhaité, d'une destinée qu'il n'avait pas choisie.

Bien des années étaient passées et si il était heureux à présent il restait l'orage pour lui rappeler ceux qu'il avait perdu. Comme une sorte de cicatrice, une façon de ne jamais oublier.

Il est incapable de bouger. La pluie s'est immiscée partout et de nombreuses gouttes d'eau ruissellent le long de son corps. Son cœur est gelé. Il veut sortir de là, chasser tous ses souvenirs et retrouver la chaleur.

La pluie le rend mélancolique, l'orage le fait souffrir. Il ne peut pas lutter.

Alors il reste immobile, il ne tremble même pas. Il tombe dans le gouffre insondable qui s'est éveillé en lui.

C'est une nuit d'orage comme il y'en a beaucoup dans une vie. Et le tableau qu'elle dresse est d'une tristesse insupportable. En plein milieu d'un immense parc boisé ce dresse sa silhouette. Les arbres environnants ont déjà perdus leur feuille et donnent à cette scène une étrange atmosphère funèbre et dénudée. Il fixe le ciel mais ces yeux sont vides. Il en ont absorbés la couleur et ne semblent en être qu'un reflet. Les gouttes de pluies font scintiller ses cheveux presque blancs. Tout est tellement sombre. Un mélange de noir et de gris, un paysage étrangement étincelant. Il ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel. Il en a le charisme, cette douloureuse beauté, cette androgynie caractéristique. Un soupçon d'imagination suffit à faire apparaître ses ailes d'argent. Son innocence est un supplice pour quiconque le regarderait en ce moment précis. Il semble si fragile, totalement impuissant…..

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Une vague de chaleur l'envahis.

« Ce n'est rien Draco, c'est juste une nuit d'orage. »

Il se retourne et deux solides bras l'enserrent. Il retrouve son calme, ses pensées se dispersent peu à peu. Il reprend pied avec la réalité.

Une main prend la sienne et le conduit vers l'intérieur.

Il le suit, il est sauvé.

C'est une nuit d'orage comme il y'en a beaucoup dans une vie. Une deuxième silhouette se dessine dans la nuit. Il avance vers l'ange aux ailes d'argent. Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Alors on peut voir ses propres ailes, couleur d'or. Elles illuminent la nuit. Elles chassent la souffrance et les ténèbres. Sa chaleur se diffuse dans la nuit. Déjà l'orage s'éloigne. Il est venu chercher l'ange perdu. Il le regarde avec ses yeux d'émeraudes. Il le prend par la main et l'emmène loin de la pluie.

C'est un tableau irréel, surnaturel à la fois triste et puissant. Un de ses tableaux dont la beauté vous serre le cœur et devant lequel on ne peut retenir ses larmes. Une apparition divine.

Pourtant c'était une simple nuit d'orage comme on en voit beaucoup dans une vie. Le soleil se lève et les derniers vestiges de la nuit s'effacent au loin. Il a fait un rêve étrange, un ange aux yeux d'émeraudes venait le sauver de sa douleur. Lentement il ouvre ses grands yeux gris. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il est toujours là et lui sourit tendrement. Il lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front.

« Sombre nuit mon ange. »

Il sourit, ses yeux verts se perdent à l'horizon. Il lui caresse les cheveux en murmurant :

_Et la pluie à la couleur des pensées_

_Et le tonnerre rappelle le bruit des souvenirs._


End file.
